


New Year

by sexualdazai



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, ayato sakamaki x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualdazai/pseuds/sexualdazai
Summary: As the year comes to the end, Ayato and Y/N remembers all the good things about the year.Ayato does something that you would never expect.
Relationships: Sakamaki Ayato/Reader
Kudos: 14





	New Year

Chapter 1

It was December 31st, me and Ayato were sitting on the couch- listening to what Reiji has to say.  
"Let's go into the other room" said Ayato, as he grabbed my hand to lift me up.

I trusted Ayato, so I wasn't worried about anything. I just didn't know what to expect at this point.  
We walked down the hall and headed into my room.

Ayato picked me up and put me on the bed. He smiled and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.  
"What was that for?" I said as I giggled at him.  
"Do I have to have a reason?" he said with a grin.

I sat up and admired his face. He was smiling. As I started looking at his smile, I could feel my stomach flutter.  
I'm staring at the person I admire most. 

"y/n, what are you looking at?' said Ayato, almost confused.  
"you.. I'm just so happy that I have you. Looking back at the year, I was scared when I was dropped  
off here. I didn't know where I was or who you were but I've came to enjoy being here and being with you" I said as I gently kissed Ayato's cheek.

I felt Ayato's cheek heat up but he wouldn't admit that he was flustered.  
He pulled me into a hug real quick and kissed me.

"Thank you for being here. Thank you for trusting me, and last of all- thank you for being with me"

Listening to those words made me feel happy and my heart began to race.  
At first, he didn't want a lot to do with me but look where we're at now.

"Ayato, I love you" I said.  
"I love you even more" Ayato replied.

What was about to happen, I didn't expect at all.

Ayato got off my bed and stood up.  
I was confused on what he was doing at first then he pulled a small box out of his pocket.  
My heart began to race, was he doing what I think he's doing?

He went down on his knee and opened the box.  
It was a ring. 

Ayato grabbed one of my hand and slid the ring on.

"y/n, would you make me the happiest person in the world and marry me? I want you in my life forever because  
I've realised that I can't live a day without you, by my side."

I started to tear up and nodded my head.  
"Of course Ayato, I will" I said as I kissed him passionately.

As we kissed, the clock struck. It was 12 am.

"I started the new year just right" said Ayato as he deepened the kiss.


End file.
